Here Without You
by Kawaii Inu Stalker
Summary: What will InuYasha do when he finds out Kagome won't return this time? InuYasha is having a difficult time accepting the fact that Kagome is gone. ONESHOT


**Here without You**

"**Damn, where is she this time?" Inuyasha blurted out in the hut startling everyone there. "Goodness gracious, Inuyasha. Why do you have to go yelling about like that? You almost made me spill the soup." Sango commented back after Inuyasha's scare had no more affect on her. **

**"You know, he's right she has been gone for two weeks." Miroku said intelligently. "Yea, so where is she?" Inuyasha almost couldn't control his anger.**

**"I want mommy back too Inuyasha, but she told us that she needed many more days than usual. I think she wanted to get away from you. If you weren't so mean to her maybe she wouldn't have to leave for so long." Shippo almost yelled back while he sucked on his last cherry sucker. **

"**I don't think that's it this time. She didn't seem mad when she left. But I am worried just as much as you Inuyasha. She didn't take her pack with her this time." Sango decided to say while she poured soup for Miroku. **

"**No you're not!" Inuyasha yelled again offended by what she said.**

"**What do you mean I'm not?" Sango was now tired of his shouting.**

"**You can't be as worried as I am." Inuyasha calmed down to a whisper.**

"**Huh, you can't tell if I'm--." Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder to make her stop and think before she spoke another word.**

"**Think about what he just said Sango. It does make sense." Miroku again intelligently spoke.**

"**What, now I'm--. Oh, this is all because you care about her more than us, isn't it?" Sango now figured out what this conversation was about. Inuyasha shifted his weight to his side and laid down, back towards everyone. **

"**It would be nice if you answered before you went to sleep you know." Sango spoke her last words before she, to, turned to her vulnerable state of sleep.**

'No, Sango. I don't care about her more than you do, it's more. I love her and I miss her to much for words to understand. I don't even understand it. But that feeling for her was killing me and I had to go ask Kaede what it was, even if I didn't want to seem afraid of it. Although I didn't want to believe it was true, I do. Sango, you should know this better than anyone. After all, you are her best friend, possibly even her sister. Goodnight everyone.' **His thoughts offered him the comments he wanted to say but didn't and lead him into the night with a sleep that was almost impossible to bear without Kagome's scent there to calm him from his nightmares.**

_A hundred days have made me older _

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_With all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming bout your face_

"**Kagome, you're back!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome smiled as he ran up to her like a puppy who thought he lost his master. "Hi Inuyasha." Kagome returned his greeting. Inuyasha finally reached her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into an extremely tight hug. "Uh, Inuyasha. What are you doing?" She reasoned to ask the excited hanyou. He pulled away from her only to return to the confused girls' face and kiss her harshly with passion. He broke the kiss to retrieve air only to find the girl beginning to talk, "Inuyasha, I didn't know you felt that way." She spoke ginger words to him. He smiled at her and returned to her mouth leading her to the ground. "Kagome, I've missed you so much. Don't ever leave me alone for that long again, please." Inuyasha spoke to the fallen girls' figure beneath him. "Inuyasha, I will never leave you, I promise you that." Kagome collapsed beneath his touch. His dream stayed all night allowing the hanyou to enjoy the time he had without her in the physical world. But one would not want to know what would happen if he woke up anytime soon.**

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight is only you and me_

"**Bye everyone." Miroku waved his hand to show his presence was leaving. "Bye Miroku." Sango and Shippo both said in unison as Inuyasha just waved.**

"**I wonder how long he'll be gone for that exorcism." Sango commented. "Feh, probably no longer than a week Sango. Don't get worried over that lecher, he'll be fine. Inuyasha sneered calmly trying not to send any attention towards his remark. **

"**And where do you think your sorry little butt is going?" Sango asked knowingly. "I'm gonna take a walk or something of that sort. I'll be back later." Inuyasha slowly walked away from the village. "Ugg, he has to learn to not become so depressed when she's not around. Things still have to get done." Sango remarked to the little kitsune that was sitting upon her head. "Yea, I know what you mean Sango." The little kitsune replied back.**

"**Ahh, well good morning child." Kaede spoke to the depressed hanyou. "Hey, Kaede. Need any help today?" Inuyasha asked sadly. "Still thinking about her are ye child?" The hanyou nodded slightly, not wanting to admit his desire for her to be back within his grasp. "Well, ye should not worry too much. She is in good hands back in her era." Kaede spoke with words that would try to calm him. "Come, sit, I have work that needs to be done. Ye would be of grand help to me." The hanyou sat down beside her to start his work on erasing his memory of Kagome for the time being.**

_The miles just keep rolling_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

**Everything he did, and everything that caught his attention was of no help. They all reminded him of something she used to do. Nothing got by his keen scenes. Every once in a while he would catch a whiff of her scent and the memories came flooding back. Every little detail of the time they spent together came back embracing every inch of him. How could he forget someone like her? The answer was simple. He couldn't, and he knew this. His thoughts wouldn't help and neither would his dreams. '**Damn them, damn them all. It's no use, she won't leave my thoughts.'** He sighed to himself still walking through the endless forest.**

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl is only you and me_

**'**What if the well was sealed up again like before this whole ordeal came about? What would happen then to me? Knowing that never again would I see her face. She better come back soon, and when she does, she's gonna get a ton of emotion out of me.**' Inuyasha sat in the sacred tree on his favorite branch and thought more about her. He finally decided to sleep. Something he didn't like to do very much, but for this moment he needed to relieve himself of his thoughts of her. At least for a while.**

_Everything I know, and everywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

**Another two weeks passed and he was dumbfounded. Four weeks and she still didn't return. Miroku also still didn't return. Most likely becoming '**friendly'** with the ladies and Sango didn't hide her anger too well. Kagome's scent was lost. Totally gone, no more. The idea of her ever returning to the feudal era was gone also. Inuyasha had no more hope. The gods came down one night and just stole it from him with no traces of them left behind. Kaede told him to just leave her be and in time she will come, but Inuyasha had serious doubts about that idea, and somehow still didn't have the courage to go to her and drag her back with him. The fear of seeing her and the overwhelming desire he held for her would come back to resurface. He would pounce and before you know it things would happen that she probably wouldn't want him for. He wasn't ready for that desire to take over and he never really wanted it to. So for the time being he would stay here spending his days thinking about her memory, hoping that one day that lilac scent of hers would return to him, making him the happiest hanyou to ever roam this earth.**

_I'm here without you baby _

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl is only you and me_


End file.
